With known injectors for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber, injection orifices through which the fuel is injected into the combustion chamber are typically configured in a cylindrical manner. One or two spray orifices were thereby hitherto provided. To improve the exhaust gas behavior of the internal combustion engine, it was proposed that the spray orifices should be manufactured with smaller diameters and that the number of spray orifices should be increased at the same time. Extensive motor tests have however shown that when contaminated fuel is used, which by way of example contains an increased concentration of inert substances such as zinc, copper etc, as well as their compounds, deposits (carbonization) form at the outlet opening of the spray orifices. The flow through the spray orifice is thereby reduced so that the quantity injected into the motor decreases and the power of the motor thus drops continuously. This problem in particular results in the case of large and maximum load conditions, with high temperatures.
Patent specification DE 98 54 828 A1 discloses an injector for injecting fuel into an internal combustion engine, which comprises at least one injection orifice with an inlet opening and an outlet opening. The spray orifice cross-section extends outwards in the direction of the side opposite the valve seat surface, in other words towards the combustion chamber of the internal combustion machine, whereby it is already possible to generate a cavitation or turbulence so that the fuel jet decays significantly closer to the nozzle.